Segunda oportunidad
by Muselina Black
Summary: Julio de 2003. Dean Thomas acaba de volver a un pueblo que no ha pisado en dos años. Tiene que enfrentarse a ella. A Maia. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su universo no me pertenecen._

_Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Para celebrar que más de mil historias se han publicado bajo el nombre del foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, desde la moderación se ha decidido hacer un reto especial, recopilando todos los retos que se han hecho. En esta oportunidad, participo con el reto** Bruj s y muggles**, que se trata de escribir una relación entre un mago o bruja y un/a muggle. En este caso, he elegido a Dean Thomas y a una OC._

**Segunda oportunidad**

_**Berwick-upon-Tweed. Julio, 2003**_

El pueblo no había cambiado nada en los meses que habían pasado desde la última vez que Dean había puesto los pies en él. Dos años atrás. Se colgó el viejo bolso de lona del hombro y cruzó el puente que llevaba al centro del pueblo.

Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba en ese lugar. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con sus habitantes?

Tendría que averiguarlo él mismo.

El centro del pueblo estaba igual a como había estado los días que él había pasado ahí. Las mismas tiendas, los mismos bares. Dean incluso estaba seguro de que las personas que pasaban por ahí eran las mismas de siempre.

Era curioso como un lugar así podía mantenerse insensible a todos los cambios en el mundo. Aunque su mundo se había dado vuelta de cabeza en los últimos meses, en Berwick todo seguía igual.

Incluso el café delante de la iglesia.

Dean se ajustó la chaqueta verde que llevaba y se mordió el labio. Era el momento de averiguar si ella seguía ahí. Era extraño estar tan nervioso cuando sólo se trataba de una chica. Bueno, no sólo una chica. _Ella_. Maia.

Las campanitas tintinearon cuando él abrió la puerta de la cafetería.

Una chica con el cabello color miel estaba atendiendo una de las mesas del café, donde estaba sentado un anciano. Al oír las campanillas, se dio media vuelta. Su expresión al ver quién estaba en el umbral fue indescriptible.

—Dean… —murmuró al verlo. El joven se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

Ella lo recibió con una sonora cachetada.

-o-

—_¿No eres de aquí, verdad?_

_Dean levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y se encontró con la camarera del café, una chica de su edad, mirándolo fijamente._

—_No._

—_¿Y qué se te ha perdido en el maravilloso pueblo de Berwick? —le preguntó ella, sentándose en el asiento frente a Dean—. Digo, no solemos tener muchos visitantes aquí, como no sea en verano. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te trae a este encantador pueblecillo? Supongo que no será nuestro clima_

_kgjmediterráneo._

—_Estoy buscando a… mis abuelos —supuso que contarle a la chica lo que hacía en ese pueblo no conllevaba ningún peligro._

—_¿Tus abuelos? —la chica alzó las cejas—. ¿Quiénes son? He vivido en este lugar desde que tengo memoria, seguro que los conozco._

—_Fenwick, se apellidan Fenwick._

—_No me suena ninguna familia con ese nombre —dijo ella tras pensarlo unos momentos—. Quizás si le preguntamos a mi padre, puede decirnos algo. Por cierto, soy Maia Holmes._

—_¿Pariente de Sherlock? —Dean no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta._

—_Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que me preguntan lo mismo —comentó ella con una mueca—. ¿Y tú eres?_

—_Dean Thomas. —Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa._

—_Un placer, Dean Thomas._

-o-

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Dean sorprendido por el saludo de la chica.

—Eso fue por irte sin despedirte, Dean Thomas —bufó ella llevándose las manos a la cintura. Su pelo rubio se escapaba de la cola de caballo que llevaba y un mechón caía sobre su rostro, aunque a ella no parecía importarle—. Y debería darte otra por no dar señales de vida durante dos años. Eres un cabrón, tenlo clarísimo.

—Lo siento… Yo no quería…

—Joder, ¿me vas a decir que no querías irte? ¿Que de repente te encontraste en la mitad del camino a la estación y no te diste cuenta de que estabas tomando el puto tren? No me vengas con esas mierdas, Dean.

—Maia…

—¿Por qué te molestaste en volver, siquiera? —le espetó ella con desprecio.

—Quería volver a… verte.

Pudo ver cómo la chica se quedaba helada con su respuesta. Pero era la verdad. Dos años atrás había sido un idiota y se había ido de ahí sin avisarle a Maia. Pero no había podido a dejar de pensar en ella. Nunca le había pasado con ninguna chica. Pero Maia, por alguna razón, estaba grabada en su memoria.

No pretendía que ella saltara a sus brazos y lo perdonara de golpe. Lo que había hecho había sido una burrada. Ella no se merecía algo así.

No podía culparla si lo odiaba.

-o-

_El padre de Maia era el dueño del café que la chica atendía, un hombre grande y con una sonrisa permanente bajo el espeso bigote que llevaba. Le estrechó la mano a Dean con mucha fuerza._

—_¿Dices que tus abuelos viven aquí?_

—_No lo sé, sólo sé que vivieron un tiempo aquí, en los años ochenta —respondió él sinceramente. Lo último que sabía de los que se suponía eran sus abuelos—. Quizás se han mudado o algo._

—_Hmmm… —meditó el señor Holmes—. Me parece recordar a una familia de ese apellido, vivían en las afueras y no solían hablar mucho con la gente del pueblo. Pero no sé a dónde se mudaron._

_Dean alzó las cejas._

—_¿Sigue su casa ahí?_

—_Claro, la ocupa una señora mayor —respondió—. Aunque no creo que ella sepa donde se fueron tus abuelos._

_El chico asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que no era demasiado probable, pero hasta el momento, era la única pista que tenía. No perdería nada con probar. Iría al día siguiente, ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería irrumpir en la casa de alguien así como así._

—_¿Tienes dónde quedarte? —le preguntó la chica, como si le leyera la mente._

—_Aún no lo he pensado en eso. Iba a dar una vuelta para ver qué encontraba._

—_El hostal de la señora Nelson está abierto en esa época, ¿no? —Maia se dirigió a su padre—. Ven, Dean, yo te acompaño._

-o-

La chica se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito. Pero no se demoró mucho en recuperarse de la sorpresa de las últimas palabras del joven que tenía enfrente.

—Ya. ¿Y se supone que tengo que correr a tus brazos? ¿Sólo porque dices que querías verme? ¡Fueron dos años!

—No. No es eso —dijo él.

—No voy a hablar de esto aquí. Espera a que termine mi turno y hablamos. —Fue lo único que dijo Maia, con la expresión que decía a las claras que no aceptaría réplicas—. Me quedan un par de horas de esto —añadió.

Dean asintió y volvió a recoger su bolso, que había dejado en el suelo al entrar. Se despidió de la chica con un gesto de la mano —que ella no respondió— y salió a la calle.

Afuera brillaba el sol. El muchacho recordaba que días así eran una rareza en Berwick. Se lo había contado Maia. Podía recordarla quejándose del pueblo en que vivía y sus ansias por dejarlo todo y estudiar en la universidad.

Pero seguía ahí.

¿Qué había pasado con sus sueños?

Por un momento, sintió que la culpa lo invadía. Tal vez, el que no estuviera estudiando en Londres fuera culpa suya. Quizás después de la última vez que se habían visto, ella había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Dean recordaba haber usado un condón, pero a veces esas cosas fallaban.

Así no era raro que lo hubiera mirado con tanta rabia unos momentos antes.

Mierda.

-o-

_Dean volvió a entrar al café. Esa mañana había ido a la casa donde se suponía que habían vivido los abuelos. La pareja que vivía ahí ahora eran unos magos de mediana edad. Le habían dicho que habían conocido a sus abuelos durante la compra-venta de la casa, pero no habían mantenido el contacto después de eso. Dijeron que lo sentían mucho, y lo invitaron a desayunar con ellos. Así que había regresado al pueblo y estaba tratando de decidir cuál sería su próximo paso._

—_Por tu cara me imagino que no te fue demasiado bien en la casa de tus abuelos. ¿Cuál es el próximo paso? —la voz de la chica de la cafetería, Maia, lo obligó a levantar la cabeza._

—_No sé. No lo he pensado todavía._

—_¿Por qué no te quedas aquí unos días? No solemos tener visitas y es bueno tener una cara nueva por estos lares._

_El muchacho se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación._

—_Claro, ¿por qué no?_

_La chica entornó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua._

—_Mi turno acaba en media hora, ¿por qué no me esperas? Te puedo llevar a mi lugar favorito de por aquí. Te hará bien distraerte un poco._

_Dean aceptó la oferta. Tampoco era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer._

-o-

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba ahí, sentado en el borde de la vereda y esperando a que Maia saliera del café. Cuando por fin lo hizo, llevando un cardigan rosados sobre su blusa blanca, le pareció que sólo llevaba ahí unos momentos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

—No sé. Caminar por ahí.

—Está bien, como quieras.

Los dos echaron a caminar por la calle principal del pueblo. Dean era consciente de la cercanía de la chica, aunque también era muy consciente de los centímetros que los separaban. Los dos caminaron en silencio. Era un día de verano normal en el norte de Inglaterra, no muy caluroso.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó Dean luego de unos momentos.

Maia lo miró alzando las cejas.

—¿Y a qué viene eso?

—La última vez que estuve aquí, querías ir a la universidad en Londres. Sólo me estaba preguntando si… si tenía que ver conmigo.

—¿Por qué tendría que ver contigo, Dean? —preguntó ella deteniéndose en la mitad de la calle. Él se detuvo junto a ella y la chica examinó su rostro por unos instantes—. Dios mío, ¿crees que…? No, no, no. No es eso. No tuve un hijo tuyo, Dean.

—Oh. Me alegro —dijo él, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo debería sentirse—. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Dinero, no tengo lo suficiente para pagar las cuotas. Pero ya veré en algunos años más si puedo hacerlo. Estoy ahorrando —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Oh.

—¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida? —Maia parecía haberse relajado desde lo sucedido en el café—. Quizás debería decir que lo siento por lo de antes. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Fue como… como si un recuerdo hubiera cruzado por la puerta.

-o-

_El lugar era un pequeño claro en el bosque, cruzado por un arroyo. Parecía una especie de santuario oculto del resto del mundo. Maia le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara en el pasto junto a ella. Él lo hizo, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Una brisa jugaba con el cabello de Maia._

_Después de un año escondiéndose en los bosques, Dean hubiera creído que los había visto todos. Durante un tiempo, ni siquiera había querido acercarse a ellos. Había tenido suficientes árboles para una vida._

_Pero ese lugar se sentía distinto. Algo así como pacífico. Llevaba un tiempo sin poder sentirse así en un bosque._

—_¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó ella._

—_De Londres._

—_¿Sí? ¿Y estudias ahí?_

—_No, tengo un bar._

_La chica sonrió. Estaba sentada a lo indio y se apoyaba en el suelo con las manos frente a ella. Se había trenzado el pelo mientras caminaban y le caía sobre un hombro con gracia._

—_Eso debe ser divertido —comentó—. Al menos más divertido que una cafetería._

—_Es menos divertido de lo que parece. Tienes que sacar a los borrachos de ahí, evitar peleas y limpiar los vasos al final de la noche. Cuando empecé, todo parecía más divertido._

—_Tienes que darme la dirección, así podré ir._

_Dean estuvo a punto de darse de bofetadas. ¡Su bar estaba en la mitad del Callejón Diagon! Esa chica era muggle del todo, por supuesto que no iba a pasearse por ahí, aunque estuviera en Londres._

—_La verdad es que no es un buen barrio. No querrías pasear por ahí de noche, es terrible —musitó. La chica alzó una ceja, como si no creyera su excusa._

—_¿Y por qué tienes un bar en un lugar peligroso?_

—_Era barato._

_Maia arrugó la boca. Obviamente no le creía nada de nada._

-o-

—Bien, bien. Todo está bien en el bar —le dijo él. Kevin Entwhistle, un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba en su año en Hogwarts, había empezado a ayudarlo cuando Seamus había entrado al Cuerpo de Aurores. Era un buen chico y muy trabajador. Como Dean, había pasado un año escapando de los mortífagos y se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir.

—¿Y en tu vida?

—No hay mucho digno de mencionar. —Dean se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando.

—Vamos. ¿Me estás diciendo que un chico como tú no tiene novia? —dijo ella con el tono bromista que solía usar. El chico podía notar que se estaba burlando de él, pero no lo estaba haciendo con mala intención.

—No.

—¿Ninguna chica a la que veas seguido? ¿Una amiga con ventaja? —siguió preguntando ella—. Espera, no me digas que te van los chicos. Por favor, dime que no fui l última chica con la que te acostaste antes de descubrir que era…

—¡No! —la interrumpió él, sintiendo que las mejillas le hervían—. No soy gay… No tiene nada de malo, pero… no.

—Uf, puedo respirar tranquila. No te hice gay o algo. No es que sea malo, pero… la verdad era que era algo triste pensar que… Ya sabes.

Dean sonrió.

-o-

_Maia, de alguna forma, lo había convencido. Dean llevaba tres días en Berwick y no sabía cuántos más se quedaría. Esa noche, lo había llevado a un cerro cerca del pueblo, para hacer un picnic. Faltaba poco para Navidad y el clima era inclemente, pero le daba igual. Quizás se quedaría ahí por un tiempo. No tenía ganas de seguir con una búsqueda que no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte._

—_Un penique por tus pensamientos —susurró ella en su oído._

—_Estaba pensando que a este pueblo le falta un bar._

—_El señor Prescott tiene uno._

—_Lleno de viejos…_

—_Sí, ¿pero a cuántos jóvenes ves por aquí? Lo siento, el mercado está saturado. Tendrás que buscar otra cosa que hacer si quieres quedarte._

—_¿Quién te dijo que quiero quedarme?_

—_Tengo un sexto sentido, ¿lo sabes? —dijo ella arrugando la nariz. Se acercó más a Dean. La luz de la linterna iluminaba sus rasgos y la hacían verse aún más adorable de lo normal. El chico se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en ella a ratos en los últimos días._

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te está diciendo ahora?_

—_Que quieres besarme._

—_¿Ah, sí?_

—_Ajá —asintió ella sonriendo._

—_Sería una pena demostrar que se equivoca, ¿no? —dijo él con el mismo tono. Se acercó a ella y la besó._

_No saltaron fuegos artificiales, ni una orquesta empezó a sonar de la nada._

_Pero Dean sabía que no había otra como Maia._

-o-

La expresión de Maia volvió a la seriedad una vez más.

—¿Por qué volviste? Ahora dime la verdad no una cursilería como una casa, por el amor de Dios.

Dean se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué? Eso mismo llevaba preguntándose desde que la idea de tomar un traslador a Berwick se había instalado en su cabeza. Porque Maia volvía a sus pensamientos una y otra vez, como si lo estuviera llamando. No era que no hubiese pensado en ella en los últimos dos años, pero en las últimas semanas sus recuerdos se habían vuelto más vívidos.

—No los sé.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te despertaste un día y decidiste tomar un tren al norte?

—Algo así.

—Y aquí estás.

—Aquí estoy.

Maia se acercó a él y puso una mano en su cara, con delicadeza. Dean la vio sonreír suavemente. Los dedos de la muchacha acariciaron una de las cicatrices que el joven ostentaba en su rostro.

-o-

—_¿Cómo te hiciste esta? —preguntó ella tocándole la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla. Dean le acariciaba lentamente el brazo. Estaban en la habitación que Dean ocupaba en la pensión de la señora Nelson, que había fingido no verlos cuando se habían colado (muy tarde, todo sea dicho) por las escaleras. Y también había decidido ignorar los ruidos que provenían de la habitación._

—_Me caí de un árbol._

_Era una mentira, por supuesto. Recordaba perfectamente que esa herida en particular había salido de una escaramuza con carroñeros. Él y Dirk Cresswell se habían zafado por los pelos, aunque a su compañero no le había servido demasiado._

—_Ya. ¿Y esta? —Maia apuntó a una que le cruzaba el pecho, justo debajo del hombro. Una reliquia de un _sectusempra_ en la mitad de la batalla de Hogwarts._

—_Un accidente en bicicleta —dijo él con una mueca._

—_Vaya, tuviste una infancia aventurera._

—_Algo así._

_Maia besó su cicatriz y siguió subiendo por su cuello besándolo lentamente. Cuando llegó a sus labios, Dean se giró para quedar sobre ella. Maia lo volvía loco, tan simple como eso._

-o-

—Te fuiste tan rápido, ese día —dijo Maia. Los dos llevaban caminando un buen rato—. Sólo sé que dormimos juntos y cuando desperté, ya no estabas. No te imaginas lo vergonzoso que fue bajar ante la señora Nelson. Vieja cotilla.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo irte tan rápido? Yo pensaba que querías quedarte aquí, aunque tenías tu bar en Londres y todo eso.

Dean se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró hondo. Quería ser sincero con ella. Quería decirle la verdad. Pero la verdad era increíble. Podía entender que su padre no le hubiera dicho nada a su madre años atrás. La verdad era demasiado increíble. Maia pensaría que estaba loco o bromeando con ella.

Por otra parte, acababa de descubrir que quería una segunda oportunidad con Maia.

Y eso implicaba decirle la verdad.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que una lechuza vino a dejarme una carta?

—¿Tengo cara de estúpida? Por supuesto que no te creería. Además, ¿por qué una lechuza te dejaría una carta? Eso no tiene sentido.

Dean se llevó una mano al cuello. Si Maia supiera las cosas que eran usuales en su mundo, el correo por lechuza no le parecería tan descabellado. Él podía recordar cuando le parecía rarísimo, años atrás, pero ahora se le hacía de lo más normal. Cosa de costumbres.

—Pues, es lo que pasó.

Maia bufó exasperada y se dio media vuelta, alejándose a grandes zancadas. Dean la siguió y la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

—Puedo explicártelo, Maia.

Su voz era suplicante y él era muy consciente de eso. Pero le daba igual. Si quería una segunda oportunidad con Maia tenía que ser sincero. Y eso era parte de la verdad. De por qué se había ido tan repentinamente. De todo, la verdad.

—Adelante, puedes hacerlo, Dean —replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas—. Vamos, tengo toda la tarde.

Dean se pasó las manos por la cara y respiró hondo.

—Soy un mago.

Maia hizo un gesto exasperado y se dio media vuelta. Dean tuvo que correr para alcanzarla y se puso delante de ella para obligarla a detenerse. Antes de que pudiera decir nada. Maia se llevó una mano a la cintura y frunció el ceño.

—Me acabas de decir que eres un mago, Dean. ¿Se supone que te crea así de fácil? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonta?

El joven agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos. El volumen de la voz de Maia estaba varios decibeles por sobre lo que era prudente y razonable.

—No, por eso te lo estoy diciendo.

Sus palabras parecieron capturar la atención de la muchacha, que lo miró con una ceja levantada, invitándolo a seguir.

—¿No podríamos ir a un lugar más privado? No es algo que pueda explicar aquí —dijo Dean luego de pensarlo por unos momentos.

Maia asintió y empezó a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, hacia el bosque. Dean no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras la seguía. Sabía a dónde lo estaba llevando. El pequeño claro junto al río. Por alguna razón, eso le parecía una buena señal.

No se demoraron mucho en llegar. Todo seguía como la última vez que había estado ahí. El mismo lugar perdido en el tiempo.

—Ya, empieza —le indicó la chica mientras se sentaba en la hierba. Dean se sentó junto a ella, buscando las palabras para empezar a explicar todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto—. ¿Cómo es eso de que eres un mago?

—Pues eso. Soy un mago —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Sacó su varita e hizo flotar algunas hojas a su alrededor, para probar su punto. La expresión en el rostro de Maia pasó de incrédula a sorprendida en un segundo, pero no dijo nada—. Ya sabes, de los que usan varitas y todo eso. En el Reino Unido somos unos cuantos —siguió explicando—. Pero claro, estamos escondidos.

—¿Por qué? La magia es genial. Eso que hiciste con las hojas fue precioso.

—No lo sé. Supongo que porque todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. Y con magia uno sólo puede solucionar cierto número de cosas. No es como una cura milagrosa. Oh, y estaba eso de los juicios de Salem. No lo sé muy bien, nunca le presté mucha atención al profesor de Historia de la Magia. Era mortalmente aburrido.

—Ya. ¿Y qué tiene que ver que seas un mago con lo de tus abuelos?

—Oh, eso. Es cuando estaba aquí, me llegó una carta de uno de los lugares a los que había ido antes. Decían que mis abuelos acababan de arrendar una casa en Cornualles y que podía ir a visitarlos.

—¿Era tan urgente salir corriendo? Podrías haber esperado a la mañana —dijo ella, cuya expresión estaba mucho más relajada.

Dean asintió. Ella tenía toda la razón.

—Bueno, también estaba… esto —dijo él gesticulando hacia los dos—. No sé, todo fue muy rápido y… soy un idiota.

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Podrías perdonarme? Por ser un idiota y un animal y desaparecer sin decirte nada.

—Estás olvidando eso de no dar señales de vida por dos años.

—Eso también estuvo bastante mal de mi parte, ¿no? —Ella no dijo nada pero asintió mostrando una sonrisa divertida—. Lo siento por eso también.

Maia se tomó su tiempo para responder. Por unos momentos, sólo se escuchó el ruido del arroyo a su alrededor.

—Está bien, estás perdonado —le dijo. Dean sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, pero ella le dio un empujón—. Eh, no dije que te iba a dar una segunda oportunidad.

—¿No vas a hacerlo? —preguntó él, acercándose de nuevo.

—Quizás.

Esta vez, fue ella la que lo besó.

**FIN**

* * *

_La idea de que el padre de Dean podría haber sido Benjy Fenwick (miembro de la primera orden) explica por qué el padre mago de Dean desapareció sin dejar rastro. Según Moody sólo encontraron pedacitos de él. Me parece que la leí en un fic de Cris Snape (**Adelle**, si mal no recuerdo) y me encantó, así que Benjy como el padre de Dean es parte de mi canon mental. Aunque su relación con la madre de Dean no es la misma. Algunos de los hechos de este fic serán expandidos cuando escriba un longfic sobre Dean y la búsqueda de su padre, así que no será última vez que escriba sobre él, que me cae tan bien._

_En fin, hasta la próxima historia._

_Muselina_


End file.
